


Team Stark

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, he wants that football team dammit, soccer dad Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “My problem,”  Ned stated, gesturing between the young couple, “is that they are cousins.”“Well, cousins can marry Ned,” Catelyn reasoned. “Your grandparents were cousins after all!”“No no no!” Ned sighed, giving his wife an exasperated look as though she was supposed to know the problem already and react accordingly. “They are severely lowering the number of kids that I’ll get next generation by shacking up together!”





	Team Stark

“I honestly cannot believe this,” Ned huffed, folding his arms as he regarded a sheepish Jon and Sansa.

Catelyn sighed beside him, shaking her head a little before addressing the two flushing teenagers.

“Look, obviously we want you to be happy more than anything,” she started. “But perhaps keep your amorous activities behind closed doors until you have your own place to avoid any embarrassment.”

“My problem,”  Ned stated, gesturing between the young couple, “is that they are cousins.”

“Well, cousins can marry Ned,” Catelyn reasoned. “Your grandparents were cousins after all!”

“No no no!” Ned sighed, giving his wife an exasperated look as though she was supposed to know the problem already and react accordingly. “They are severely lowering the number of kids that I’ll get next generation by shacking up together!”

Catelyn coughed back a laugh as she watched her husband fold his arms and shake his head again, looking at the two teenagers as though they had done something very disappointing to him. Clearing her throat, she tried to diffuse the situation.

“Well, they are still young Ned,” she reasoned. “Sansa is only seventeen. Plenty of time for grandchildren.”

“Yes well,” Ned commented, giving a hard sniff before pointing his finger between them. “When the time comes, I expect a higher quota from you two to make up for the gap.”

With that, he left the room.

“He isn’t serious about the grandkids thing, is he?” Sansa asked after a moment of awkward silence.

“Sweetheart,” Catelyn chuckled. “There is a reason there are five of you. Ned loves children and having a big family. He was aiming for a full football team before I explicitly put my foot down aftrer Rickon. I mean, he practically adopted Jon, Theon and the Reeds just to bring it a little closer to his dream.”

“Well, there are _five_ kids. So, if we all have a couple each, we’ll get him that football team together,” Jon said, with a hopeful smile towards Sansa.

“Oh, sweet summer child,” Catelyn commented brightly over the rim of her cup.

***

Ever since their parents had walked in on them making out on the sofa, Sansa and Jon had decided to agree upon a new rule of not getting overly amorous in the shared rooms. To be honest, she didn't want to be doing anything sexual in the house where she had her parents room on one side and Robb's room on the other. Luckily, Jon was renting a flat with his friend Sam for attending university so they had a lot more time to spend exploring and enjoying each other's bodies.

Of course, when they were at the Stark's house, they were happy to snuggle up and share innocent kisses when in the living room. Although, sometimes, when nobody else was around and they were both horny, they would sneak up to her room for a quickie. With Robb moving in with Jeyne just weeks before, Sansa had to admit she was being a bit more open to the idea of having sex here, knowing he wasn't going to be in his room.

"Hey kiddos," her father commented, poking his head around the door. "Your mother and I are heading to the shops."

"You hate shopping," Sansa pointed out with a frown.

"Yes, well," Ned sniffed. "Never mind. We're dropping Arya off at the cinema anyway. Bran and Rickon are staying at the Reeds tonight so we're dropping them off too. So...uh...we'll be home late...probably."

"Okay," Sansa shrugged, already returning her attention to the television.

"Okay," Ned echoed, looking between them for a second. "Have fun you two."

Jon shifted slightly as he closed the door but it wasn't until they heard the engine starting outside that he actually spoke. "Have you found that the house has been empty but for us two a lot recently?"

Sansa lifted her head from his shoulder to give him a confused frown. "I hadn't."

She glanced towards the wall as she racked her brains for memories. And now that she thought about it, her dad was always getting the Stark clan out of the house at the weekends, specifically the weekends that Jon was coming to stay. 

"Oh my god," she groaned, covering her face as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Dad is making sure we have time  _alone_."

"Oh," Jon replied slowly before he broke into a grin. "I always liked Uncle Ned best!"

***

“What the hell is this?”

“What?” Sansa asked, snapping her head around to see her father in the doorway to the living room. He gestured to them snuggled up on the couch, a deep frown between his eyes.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Jeez, thanks for the welcome!” Sansa commented, rolling her eyes.

“It’s your first wedding anniversary tomorrow!” Ned cried, looking around the door frame to where Catelyn was knitting in the armchair by the fire. “Catelyn, what is going on?”

“Well it is also Christmas time Ned. Perhaps they’ll celebrate after the holiday period is over and everywhere stops charging ridiculous amounts of money!”

“No, I’m not having this!” Ned grumbled, storming over to the phone. “I’ll pay for a damn hotel if I have to but you two,” he gestured between them, briefly sparing them a glance before returning his attention to dialing a number, “you need time as a couple.”

“Oh god!” Sansa groaned, burying her burning face in her hands. “I can’t believe my father is encouraging me to have sex.”

“Have I ever mentioned how Uncle Ned is my favourite? Ow!” Jon glared at her as he rubbed his ribs where Sansa had roughly elbowed him.

***

“Of course it would fall on Father’s Day weekend when we tell the parents that we’re pregnant,” Sansa laughed mirthlessly as she slid into the passenger seat of the car.

“At least we know Ned will like our present the best,” her husband remarked, starting the engine. “How long has he been trying to get me to knock you up?”

“Seven years since he caught us and basically told us he’s fine with us going at it all hours of the day so long as he gets a decent number of grandkids. God, I’ll never get over that!”

“Twins as well. He’ll be so proud. I think he’ll love me even more than Robb at this rate.”

“I think he’s made a deal with Satan,” Sansa remarked. “I mean, we only _just_ decided to start trying, after years of him nudging us, and I get pregnant straight away, with twins!”

“Hmm, on the bright side. At least he’ll probably back off a bit and go for his other childless kids for a while.”

“I sincerely doubt that!” Sansa snorted. "He knows better than to try and persuade Arya."

"Well, it could be worse," Jon commented lightly, reaching over to squeeze her hand as he gave her a playful grin. "At least we have a lot of fun fulfilling your father's wishes!"


End file.
